Stays in Mexico
by Baileynj453623891
Summary: Based on the song by Toby Keith! Watch music video for a better understanding. Characters some what OOC. Bella vacations to Mexico for her best friends wedding. She meets her brother Edward... R&R.


(A/N: I'm having technical difficulties with my comma button so please understand I am not grammar challenged as much as it appears! I hope you enjoy the first chapter.)

It was summer. Warm air streaked through the windows of the plane as I laid back in my first-class seat with a glass of read wine in my right hand. The spiky-haired flight attendant stopped and smiled at me.

"Can I get you a pillow? Start a movie for you? Or would you like some complementary nut mix to go with your wine?" He grinned as he pulled out a bag out from behind his back. I laughed.

"No thank you. Maybe later though." I continued reading my book "Wuthering Heights" as he walked away. _This__was__the__life._

I was headed to a lovely five-star hotel in Cancun Mexico to attend my best friend's wedding as her maid of honor on one of the local more private beaches there. My iPhone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text message from the love of my life and boyfriend back home in Phoenix Jacob.

_Miss__you__already._

I grinned and immediately replied. He was of course invited to the wedding but had to stay home to await the arrival of his twin nieces in just a few days time. I was happy for his sister Rachel but I really wished he could be there for me when I arrived to meet Alice's family once again as I hadn't seen them in just over nine years.

I had met Alice at the Greene County Career Center in Ohio around ten years ago. She was a junior at sixteen looking to be a big-time fashion designer in New York and I was a senior at seventeen looking to enrich the minds of young students at Miami University my dream college. (Only after I would attend the university first of course.) Despite our differences Alice and I immediately became the best of friends.

After she moved to New York once we graduated high school and then I to Miami University and soon to Phoenix we stayed in touch through long distance phone calls e-mails and the occasional visit over the years. I remembered Alice's home in Xenia as being in one of the more expensive neighborhoods. She'd had two older brothers Emmett and Edward who were off at college at the time so I'd never had the chance to meet them. But her mother and father Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to me.

My other best friend Rosalie was to be in the wedding as well. I had met her in Phoenix around six years ago. She was a model looking for a business partner and I knew just the person for her to meet. She was on a flight to New York three weeks later.

New York was also the place to be not only for her to meet Alice but because her twin brother Jasper Hale lived there as well. This was how Alice met her future fiancée. Not only that but Alice's brother Emmett soon moved up to New York to live with her as well. He worked at a car dealership in L.A. but had at last come to visit his little sister. To shorten the story Rosalie and Emmett hit it off right away and they were married two months later in Vegas shortly before Rose gave birth to their first and only daughter Lilly-Anna.

I was sort of jealous at the prospect of the four-sum friendship but knew I wouldn't be the only fifth wheel. I also had yet to meet Alice's brother Edward who had spent most of his career as a big-time realtor in Washington. Now he was to make a deal with some business associates of Jasper's who were looking to buy a huge amount of land off the beach there to build a casino. Alice was also there on business to have lunch with a friend of the fashion industry who was interested in her and Rose's business together. So the vacation worked out for pretty much everyone.

I couldn't wait to see the inside of the condos we were to be staying in for the next three weeks. They were located right on the beach which was pretty much your backyard and you had a decent view of the sunset every night. I wasn't quite sure how the rooming arrangements were going to be but I assumed I would probably be staying with one of Alice's younger teenage cousins or something which wouldn't be too bad at all. Really staying in Mexico was a well-needed vacation as I hadn't been on one in years let alone out of the country ever. I was also curious to meet Alice's brother Edward.

I'd spoken to Emmett over the phone before but never actually to Edward and Alice didn't seem to mention him much. Rosalie described him as an arrogant living-in-a-box jackass so I was rather hoping that I'd avoid conversation with him at all costs.

I was most looking forward to checking out Alice's new fashion line (She wouldn't let me shop for clothes anywhere else) and hopefully buying Jake a t-shirt or something. I pictured his face as he opened a box to a shirt that said "_My_ _girlfriend__went__to__Cancun__and__all__I__got__was__this__stupid__t-shirt_" and laughed out loud at the thought.

"Excuse me?" The same attendant who had stopped and talked before tapped on my shoulder and I turned.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I'm on a break." He winked at me and sat before I could respond.

"Uhmm… sure." I tried not to cough obnoxiously as I inhaled his cheap dollar store cologne.

"So…" He "Casually" placed his arm around my shoulders. "How are you enjoying the top-notch service of first class? In case you haven't noticed I'm a pretty… hard worker." I tried not to gag as he nodded toward his obvious erection.

"Bathroom in four minutes?" He hopped up. "I think yes." I stared after him in disbelief as he strode off toward the back bathroom. He winked at me before stepping inside. I shook my head.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered.

"So… I see the retriever's into you. No surprise there." The voice came from the seat behind me. I turned my head to peer over the seat and was met with what had to be the most breath taking man alive. I had to admit that the perv sitting beside me just a minute ago had been the slightest bit cute with blond spiky hair and puppy dog baby blue eyes but he was hideous compared to the man I stared at now.

This man was muscular and it certainly showed as he flexed his biceps through his small gray t-shirt. His hair was disheveled in the sexiest way possible and copper colored like a brand new penny. He stared at me with vibrant green eyes rimmed in brown but with a fire to them like a forest. The only thing that would make him that much more attractive was if he looked the least bit less arrogant as he looked now. Then again looks could fool you.

"Excuse me?" I questioned arching an eyebrow right back. I wasn't going to let my silly admiration of his physical appearance show through my mask of maturity. But typical for a man with his arrogance he ignored my question with a question.

"Let me guess… cousins wedding?" He nodded to the brochure lying atop my carry-on of the beautiful beach's finest weddings.

"Best friends." I corrected him. Why was I bothering to hold up a conversation with someone I knew I wasn't going to like?

"Aren't you a bit too old to categorize special acquaintances into the 'best friends' column?"

"You are saying I'm old?" I smiled as I gestured to my attire and physical appearance. Dark brown hair fixed today for pieces to frame around my face and a light beige sundress by Alice's line _Pixie_and her $75.00 pair of dark brown flip flops all because I knew it'd make her happy. Make up was all natural today eyeliner a brownish-black with light brown eye shadow and black mascara with clear colored lip glass. No other accessories accept a Tiffany necklace and simple diamond earrings. I could feel myself becoming as arrogant as he with the farther this conversation grew. His eyes widened at my assumption.

"Of course not. But I figured you were over twelve." At that moment he held out his hand to me. "Michael Aganovic." I could tell he was lying. I nodded coldly at him.

"Charmed." And I pulled back my book and continued to read. I could feel him smiling from behind me.

"You have some temper don't you sweetheart?"

"One of a kind." He stopped talking to me then. For some reason this was when I could conclude that we were being eaves dropped upon.

"Of course you're not old. What kind of woman over twenty-one could have those legs?" I looked up to find the flight attendant standing above me.

"Oh for the love of God…" I muttered.

(A/N: Review! Please! First author to review who has written a story I will read one of yours and review all the chapters! Be honest! Second chapter of 'Stays in Mexico' starts from right off where the first left off.)


End file.
